The present invention relates to a new and improved tool for disassembling a clutch piston assembly of an automobile automatic transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to remove a clutch piston from an automobile automatic transmission, several individual tools have been required. A particular problem in removing the clutch piston is the removal of a resilient ring, called a spring retainer ring, which maintains the clutch piston within a piston drum.
Earlier model automatic transmissions include an elongated annular opening in a base or platform portion of the clutch piston assembly. My U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,266 discloses a tool including a threaded stem for inserting into the elongated annular opening in the base of the clutch piston assembly of such earlier model automatic transmissions. The tool is secured into working position by attaching an oversized nut to secure the stem within the annular opening. However, recent engineering changes have resulted in a clutch piston assembly, and, particularly, a drum no longer having a platform or base with an annular opening through which the above-identified prior art tool can be inserted to be secured to the base of the drum. Accordingly, the tool disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,266 is no longer useful in newer automatic transmissions.
All clutch assemblies include an annular slot having a shoulder fabricated on the inner peripheral surface of the piston drum. A retaining ring is positioned within this slot or groove to retain the various portions of the clutch piston assembly within the clutch drum. This retaining ring may be easily removed exposing the slot or shoulder to take advantage of this slot for the purpose of securing the device of the present invention, as described in more detail hereinafter.